micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/19 January 2014
02:35 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 04:19 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 04:20 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 14:30 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 14:46 -!- Government of New Prussia has joined Special:Chat 14:46 Hey 14:48 -!- Government of New Prussia has left Special:Chat. 14:49 Hi 14:49 Alenia has manufactured its first Alenian designed gun 14:49 We've made guns before, but not ones of our design 15:01 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 15:03 Helloo 15:03 Guess what 15:04 I am officially Alenia's ambassador to Japan, and I'm going to be moving there in 4-5 years :3 15:05 Cool 15:05 Why move to Japan? 15:05 ...Because I'm the ambassador 15:05 >.> 15:06 New republic of Bodonia is disbanded. 15:06 -!- GrunkiaGovernment has joined Special:Chat 15:06 o/ 15:06 Grunkia 15:06 o/ 15:06 hai 15:06 Alenia has finished its first prototype for an Alenian designed gun 15:06 Works great and will begin semi-mass production on the Alenian new year :3 15:07 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:07 o/ 15:07 o/ 15:07 Guys I am making a Japanese micronation 15:07 Rather, you'll start making more of those prototypes 15:07 Okay.. 15:07 ... 15:07 :P 15:07 Republic, you don't live in Japan 15:07 :l 15:07 So? 15:07 You can't just make a Japanese micronation 15:07 Well mass production doesn't work in a micronation 15:07 I can't just wake up one day and say "I'M GONNA MAKE A BRITISH MICRONATION" 15:07 XD 15:07 No, I live in Minnesota, I have to make a Minnesota micronation 15:07 -.- 15:08 Luke fawet made a Japansese micronation and he dose not live dere 15:08 I'm gonna make a MARS MICRONATION 15:08 I live in Romania,I have to make a Romanian micronation? 15:08 Who's Luke Fawet? 15:08 A Brit. 15:08 You mean Fawcett? 15:08 Yes. 15:08 But Republic, he actually has connections to Japan, you don't 15:08 :P 15:08 He could have at least said that correctly 15:09 Well Republic could make a Japanese themed micronation 15:09 not neccesarily 15:09 a 15:09 Japanese micronation 15:09 But he can't make an actual Japanese micronation 15:09 Yep 15:09 1. He doesn't know the language 15:09 2. He's never been there 15:10 3. No one will ever believe him 15:10 The End 15:10 3. I'm not sure if he's descended from them... I'm pretty sure he said he was Korean 15:10 End of Story 15:10 Fine guess I have to make more ideas for a better micronation . 15:10 He is Korean 15:10 like moi 15:10 I'm 100% German 15:10 I'm the whitest person alive 15:10 XD 15:10 Grunkia you can be a shibal seki some times 15:10 I'm Romanian,an EU citizen :p 15:10 Cool 15:10 What's a shibal seki 15:10 What language is that, Republic? 15:11 :p 15:11 I am a Korean American :D 15:11 Oh Korean alenian 15:11 Grunkia is a pah po XD 15:11 What the fuck is a pal po 15:11 and all those words you just said 15:11 Tried translating it 15:11 It's not Korean, just racist jibber-jabber 15:11 o3o 15:12 Racism is a warning 15:12 just so you know 15:12 No pah boh means idiot in Korean. 15:12 -_- 15:12 Should I kick him? 15:12 No it doesn't 15:12 Yes it does 15:12 I know how to use a Korean dictionary, you moron 15:12 It's actually Bahbo in South Korean 15:12 and Pahbo is North Korean 15:12 South Korean? 15:12 So learn your dialects 15:12 If I had a Korean keyboard in this damn computer I could prove it 15:12 So is there a "North" Korean language? 15:12 In Korean, B makes more of P sound than a B sound 15:13 South Korea changed a lot of P words to B 15:13 You do have a Korean keyboard, you just don't know how to use it because you're a child :p 15:13 North Korea keeps it's original one 15:13 I do have one in my laptop 15:13 *its 15:13 You have one on this computer as well 15:13 And I never bothered to learn Korean 15:13 Why? 15:13 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:13 Why what? 15:14 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:14 Because I don't care about a language of some crazy nerds 15:14 Korea 15:14 equals 15:14 Lol'd 15:14 What crazy nreds? 15:14 land of Studying 15:14 They only think about studying 15:14 Oh yeah you made a good point 15:14 I have a friend from Iran 15:14 Shish kabab 15:14 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:14 Do you still know the basics Grunkia? 15:14 All he thinks about is eating food and trying to build his turban collection 15:15 Lol 15:15 Yes 15:15 Turbans are cool 15:15 You wear them 15:15 grow a beard 15:15 I have a fez collection 15:15 =d 15:15 Get a curved sword 15:15 =D 15:15 Okay translate dis: An yong hae see oh! na nun chung e nock! 15:15 and a camel 15:15 And you're a 15:15 That's not Korean Republic 15:15 Ja that id 15:15 If it is you're spelling it horribly wrong 15:15 Desert warrior 15:15 Lol 15:15 *Is 15:15 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:15 I wish I had a Korean keyboard in this computer. 15:16 :( 15:16 Yo do 15:16 You* 15:16 -.-' 15:16 nOPE 15:16 Yes 15:16 You do 15:16 Nope 15:16 Even I do 15:16 All of us have one 15:16 You're just too young to know how to use it 15:17 Can you speak Korean? 15:17 ㅎㅎ호 15:17 Not at all 15:17 가허조하과엊 15:17 :D 15:17 Don't know whatever the heck I just said 15:18 Need to reload 15:20 AFK playing roblox 15:20 What's your username? 15:20 enochchung 15:20 Just like my real name 15:21 Do you have BC? 15:21 Roblox... 15:21 No wonder everyone calls people "noobs" 15:21 LOL 15:21 Your made your account in 2014 15:21 Lol'd 15:21 Why I hate Roblox: Because everyone calls everyone else a noob 15:21 No 15:22 Yes, your account is a 2014 account 15:22 No 2008 15:22 The account EnochChung was made in 2014 15:23 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:24 -!- GrunkiaGovernment has left Special:Chat. 15:24 Bullcrap 15:24 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:24 Whats your username again? 15:24 Don't tell me you had an alt in 2008 or played as a guest, I've heard that excuse way too many times 15:24 My username is Lycanation 15:24 I sent you a friend request 15:25 Invited u to party 15:25 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:25 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:26 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:27 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:27 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:27 Why did you leave the party? 15:28 I got bored. 15:28 Hey want to play a game on roblox with me? 15:29 Sword fights on heights? 15:29 Or FPS 15:29 Maybe 15:29 I don't really do much game playing on there anymore 15:29 I mostly use steam 15:30 Ohhhh :C 15:30 Do you have Steam? 15:31 nOPE 15:31 Nope 15:31 Why not? 15:31 I do not want one. 15:31 Why not? 15:31 It's like XBox with more and better games 15:31 Okay I might think about joining. 15:31 And better controls... 15:32 Hey um I know this is off topic but can I be a citizen of Alenian empire? 15:32 Probably not 15:32 You need to be able to live here for that 15:33 You have to be over the age of 15 to join, unless you are born into the empire 15:33 :( Aw poo 15:34 You can have some turkey though 15:34 xP 15:36 :( 15:36 I know you do not play roblox but join me in dis game only once come on 15:36 Please :3 15:37 In a minute 15:37 Thanks :3 15:38 Guess what caliber the new Alenian guns are 15:38 o3o 15:39 -!- GrunkiaGovernment has joined Special:Chat 15:39 back 15:39 o/ 15:39 100 caiber machine gun 15:39 imagine that 15:40 huge shells that can penetrate tanks fired from a machine gun 15:40 Lol 15:40 boomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboom 15:40 Grunkis 15:40 No, it's a pistol and it's .50 calibur xP 15:40 Semi-automatic, though 15:41 Ly I came up with a new better micronation idea :D 15:41 For my new micronation 15:42 What? 15:42 It is Korean themed and it is called Kingdom of Korea. 15:42 Not located in Korea though 15:42 ... 15:42 ... 15:42 So original 15:42 - 15:42 *SLowclap* 15:42 -_- 15:43 Can u join the game now? 15:43 Soon 15:44 what game 15:44 oh Roblox 15:45 :p 15:45 I simply hate Roblox 15:45 Ok 15:45 XD 15:45 YHURRY UP LY 15:45 *Spss, Grunkia* 15:45 XD 15:45 *I only use ot for the forums xP* 15:45 XD 15:45 Pls go on my profile it shows what game I am playing 15:45 I know how to use ROBLOX, Republic 15:45 Jesus 15:46 Minecraft is better 15:46 *duh* 15:46 No 15:46 Starbound 15:46 No roblox is 15:46 Starbound is better than both 15:46 Starbound = Master race 15:46 Starbound is Terraria 15:46 in space 15:46 I know 15:47 It's amazing 15:47 Minecraft is 3D 15:47 And you actually have a real reason to play it 15:47 to create TNT cannons 15:47 Starbound has more depth and gameplay elements than Minecraft 15:47 muahahahaa 15:47 :D 15:47 And it's a sandbox game at the same time 15:47 :o 15:47 World of Tanks beats all 15:48 Lol 15:48 I'll shoot you with my futuristic 100 caliber laser guns on my Awesome Tank 15:48 XD 15:48 jk 15:48 It's only WWII tanks :( 15:48 I 15:48 Don't 15:48 Give 15:48 A 15:49 Turtle 15:49 *shoots bazooka* 15:49 HOW DARE U INSULT WOT 15:49 mrahhh 15:50 :P 15:50 Name of this video 15:50 "Biblical Baby Mamas" 15:50 Lolwut 15:52 So 15:52 let's talk about how stupid this new "Kingdomf of Korea" is going to be 15:52 Support 15:52 o3o 15:54 Okay grunkia kim 15:54 It wont be stupid 15:54 Trust me it will be serious 15:56 I don't care if ti is serious 15:56 You're taking the line of Paul 15:56 "You gotta serious" 15:57 I am :3 15:59 :p 16:01 One reason why I'm hostile to Paul now 16:01 He thinks everything needs to be serious 16:01 Serious with no time for any fun 16:01 And he thinks he can change the wiki by himself 16:02 im going now 16:02 so bai 16:02 -!- GrunkiaGovernment has left Special:Chat. 16:02 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:02 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:06 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 16:20 -!- Kranton54 has joined Special:Chat 16:21 Hi 16:21 sorry to hear that gunho 16:21 but being serious is one thing I do not regret and will not change 16:22 and I don't care too much for this wiki either way because it is not my primary platform for micronationalism 16:23 Hello 16:23 Hi 16:23 Kran I made a new micronation called Kingdom of New Korea 16:23 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/New_Republic_of_Bodonia? 16:23 I am making it serious 16:23 Screw Bodonia it is dead 16:24 Nvm then 16:24 Kran can u help me make my flag? 16:24 So, do u need a constitution or any docs 16:24 It is the Austria flag with the Korean flag in the middle 16:24 hmm, I can't make a flag 16:24 Okay 16:25 I am making documents as soon as I get google translate 16:25 Want to be the prime minister? 16:25 No thanks 16:25 i think u should be both hog and hos until u get more people 16:26 Okay 16:26 Is google documents good for documents? 16:26 -!- Kranton54 has left Special:Chat. 16:26 -!- Kranton54 has joined Special:Chat 16:27 Also, I have to inform Luke that I will no longer be his press sec 16:27 due to political instability in his nation(s) 16:27 Luke is a joke 16:27 Do not take Taipan seriously 16:28 Kran can you help me with my nation? 16:28 Yes, just send ur docs to me 16:28 I do not have any 16:28 I cant download google documents 16:28 once they are made 16:28 u can atr 16:28 Is google docs good for that stuff 16:29 u can attach docs to email 16:29 yes 16:29 do u have a gmail 16:29 -!- Kranton54 has left Special:Chat. 16:30 Yep 16:30 -!- Kranton54 has joined Special:Chat 16:30 Robloxianfreak34@gmail.com 16:30 -!- Kranton54 has left Special:Chat. 16:31 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 16:40 -!- Kranton54 has joined Special:Chat 16:41 okay 16:41 -!- Kranton54 has left Special:Chat. 17:00 -!- Kranton54 has joined Special:Chat 17:01 -!- Kranton54 has left Special:Chat. 17:51 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 17:51 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 17:53 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 18:03 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 18:36 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:36 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:57 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 19:22 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 19:25 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 19:28 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 19:41 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 19:56 -!- Uhuiskya has joined Special:Chat 19:56 -!- Uhuiskya has left Special:Chat. 19:56 Hahloh o/ 19:56 -!- Uhuiskya has joined Special:Chat 19:56 ._.? 19:56 hello 19:56 o/ 19:57 Have you been on here for a while? 19:57 I guess 19:57 I actually have to go ice smashing soon 19:57 Believe it or not 19:57 But ice smashing is the 2nd highest paying job in my micronation 19:57 Lol 19:57 Oh lol 19:58 Have you seen my micronation? 19:58 Our driveways get iced over incredibly easily for some reason, and people have to smash it with a sledge hammer xD 19:58 I just made it 19:58 Nope 19:58 I haven't 19:58 I made up some absurd stories on there. 19:58 Lol 19:58 Such as? 20:00 My micronation actually killed Osama bin laden, some human right's violence,and an attempted coup t'etat by the cia 20:00 So it's a joke nation 20:00 ._. 20:01 I guess 20:02 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 20:02 Those aren't really welcomed on the wiki 20:02 o/ 20:02 I know I saw it first hand 20:02 Hahloh Jack o/ 20:02 Haven't been on chat in ages 20:02 Lol 20:02 Yeah, it's been pretty empty 20:03 So why are joke nations not very welcomed? 20:03 Because they're insulting and annoying 20:04 and unserious 20:05 i'm guessing there has been some users on here that has caused some disturbance then. I usually just keep to myself. Plus I take it serious enough to write whole paragraphs about my nations absurd stories 20:05 But it takes up space that should be used for serious subjects 20:06 I can't create pages for some reason 20:06 Weird 20:06 well how would I create a nation that would be taken seriously even though it's leader is a complete nut 20:06 You wouldn't 20:06 I really want to adopt a constitution for my nation, but the leader is never on skype. 20:07 If the leader isn't sane then neither is the micronation 20:07 :p 20:07 sort of like North korea then. 20:07 Exactly 20:07 :( 20:07 Everyone just laughs at them 20:07 Lol 20:07 I just wanted to be the North korea of this wikia 20:07 He is sane but I haven't seen any of him lately 20:07 But North Korea is still taken seriously 20:08 You know why? 20:08 Because North Korea is still a threat to the world 20:08 And it does horrible things to its own people 20:08 It's a bad place. 20:08 I'm aware of North Korea and It's terrible wrong doings. 20:09 Apparently, they're thinking of introducing Teletubbies to North Korea in order to change it's ways 20:09 I feel sad that their people have to go through that crap 20:09 Hopefully dennis rodman is planning to kill Kim jong un 20:09 Probably not 20:09 :p 20:10 Not even joking. teletubbies 20:11 Gtg 20:11 Bye 20:11 bye 20:12 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 20:13 I hope people have a change of mind on here and accept that not everyone will take this seriously. 20:14 yeah 20:14 oh btw, can you do me a favour? 20:14 what 20:14 Can you create a page with any name and just something random on it? 20:14 Oka 20:14 because I can't create pages. 20:14 Thank you. :) 20:15 I will name it forjackboothexplodes 20:15 okay. 20:15 There ya go 20:15 thank you. 20:15 I hope you understand my nation and it's claims. I just don't want people to hate me on here 20:19 -!- Uhuiskya has left Special:Chat. 20:19 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 20:19 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 20:26 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 20:46 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 20:46 Yo 20:47 Wait... it's just me and Peacekeeper 20:47 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 20:49 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 21:00 -!- Uhuiskya has joined Special:Chat 21:00 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 21:01 -!- Uhuiskya has left Special:Chat. 21:02 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 21:02 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat. 21:02 -!- OrangeHills has joined Special:Chat 21:02 Dăeggs! o/ 21:03 -!- OrangeHills has left Special:Chat. 21:22 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 21:23 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 2014 01 19